Yumeiro Patissiere: New Flavor!
by Keira-chann
Summary: Join the cast of Yumeiro Patissiere, in their next adventure. The main cast has grown up and now its time to pass on their legacies to their children, join Yuji, Shugo and Rose on their journey to becoming professional patissieres!
1. Ep 1: I want to be a patissiere!

Yumeiro Patissiere: New flavor. Ep. 1. "I want to be a patissiere!"

Summary: Kashino, Yuji, has lived with his parents, Kashino, Makato and Amano, Ichigo all his life. Yuji and his friends see the beauty of making sweets and is ready to try, he is ready to be a patissiere!

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunetly I don`t own Yumeiro Patissiere, but I do own my OCs as well as the concept for "New Flavor"**

* * *

><p>It was an early morning at the Le Reve Couleur, two figures moving about could be seen though the windows.<p>

"Amano! Why are you _still_ tired, we`ve got a long day ahead!" Kashino yelled at his wife of 13 years.

Ichigo`s head popped up, only to lower again. "Gomen nasai*, Kashino, but I`m not used to getting up this early." She yawned, making Kashino`s eyebrow twitch.

"Am-a-no... We`ve been here for 13 years... AND YOU STILL CAN`T WAKE UP PROPERLY!?" Kashino yelled, with a dark aura about him.

Ichigo was about to excuse herself but, just then their beloved son, Yuji, came down stairs.

"Mama, Papa? Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" The little boy asked tiredly, normally his parents would at least wait until he was awake before they got into their morning fights.

Ichigo looked at Kashino with a face that said, "You see? Now you woke him up."

"Papa? Are you making sweets today? Can I taste-test them?" Yuji said, perking up out of his sleepy state.

Kashino chuckled, the boy had definitely gotten his mother`s love of eating cakes.

"You know you shouldn`t have sugar in the morning, I`ll let you try some later." Kashino said uncharacteristically soft, Kashino had always had a soft spot for his wife and child, but no one else would get this treatment from him, not ever.

Yuji nodded his head, turning to examine the various utensils hanging above instead of eating his beloved cake.

*Theme song*

_Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy! I will try my best and do all I can, it`s not as easy as it seems, I won`t let anyone take my dream~!_

_ Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy! All it needs is a little time. Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, I won`t stop until it`s mine~ _

_ *instrumental*_

_ I`ll find my recipe and my style, even if it takes awhile, I`ll try and try and try again~_

_ Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, I can`t stop until I win! Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffly, this is where my dream, begins~_

_ *End song*_

* * *

><p>Yuji silently watched his parents work, amazed by the skill they had whilst making sweets. I want to do that, I want to be like mama and papa.<p>

Just then, the bell above the door jingled, signaling someone had just entered the establishment.

The people who had just come in were the childhood friends of Kashino and Ichigo, they had come with their families as well.

Andou and Kana-Chan had come with Shugo, the eldest and smartest of Yuji`s friends. Shugo waved to Yuji in the distance, and Yuji happily returned it.

Hanabusa and Lemon-Chan had brought Rose-Chan with them, the most beautiful and only female of Yuji`s friends.

"Ohaiyo atakimas*! I hope we`re not intruding but, Shugo wouldn`t stop whining about never getting to see his best friend." Andou greeted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Same for us Maa-Kun, only Rose-Chan asked politely, like the perfect little lady she is." Hana-Kun said, stroking his dughter`s silky green hair.

Ichigo perked right up at the sight of her friends, she hadn`t seen much of them since they`d all started their own shops, it was a rare treat for them to come over so waywardly.

"Oh! You could never intrude! Come in, we`re not open yet so we have time to catch up!" Ichigo said excitedly, making Kashino smile the slightest bit, Kashino didn`t really like showing how much he truly love everything about Ichigo, even if they`d been married for over ten years.

They all sat around one of the many tables in the shop, making themselves comfortable. As soon as Yuji was dressed, he was at his friends sides in a flash.

"Ohaiyo atakimas Yuji, it`s good to see you." Shugo said, patting the younger boy`s head.

"It`s good to see you too, Oni-Tan*." Yuji replied, he knew Shugo wasn`t his real older brother, but he called him that anyway.

Yuji then turned to Rose, "Ohai*, Rosie-Chan!"

Rose smiled, "Hello Yuu-Kun." She said delicately.

Yuji remembered he`d gotten a new manga and he wanted to show his friends, "Oh, wait. I wanna show you guys something!" Yuji shouted, running up the stairs to his room.

Shugo and Rose waited for a few seconds in silence, until they heard Yuji clumping back down the stairs.

"I found i-" Was all Yuji could utter before he fell down the stairs head-first.

Ichigo was the first one up, "Oh, my poor baby! Are you hurt?" She asked a concerned motherly tone, much to Yuji`s dismay.

"Mama I`m fine, stop it." Yuji blushed, he hated it when his mother would treat him like a two-year-old.

Yuji came and plopped back down in the middle of his two best friends.

"Yuji, daijobu*?" Shugo asked worriedly.

Yuji rolled his eyes.

"It`s just you`re so small and fragile, Yuu-Kun." Rose said, making Yuji freeze.

Yuji turned to them with a dark blue aura around him, everyone sweat-dropped at the sudden change in mood.

"Who... are.. you calling... SMALL!?" Yuji yelled, if you couldn`t tell, he was sensitive about his height.

Everyone gulped, save for Kashino, at the boy`s hot temper. Yuji glared at Rose, burning the skin on her fore-head.

"Eh-te-te-te-te*, oi Yuji, you devil!" Rose-Chan yelled, Yuji`s form growing wings and fangs in her mind`s image.

"Now, now, everyone calm down." Andou said putting his arms up in truce.

"Okay uncle Andou!" Yuji said sweetly, turning from a devil with wings to an angel with a halo in mere seconds.

Hanabusa had an amazing idea just then, "Hey, way don`t we make a cake together, for old-times sake?" He asked, and all the rest agreed, it had been so long since they`d actually made something together.

Into the kitchen they went, and children followed, though they couldn`t cook.

Kashino suggested they make Millie Crepes, because of the nostalgia they brought.

"What a great idea Maa-Kun." Hana-Kun commended.

The group started on the dish, making no unneeded movements at all, they flipped the crepes gracefully, and piped the crème on just so.

"How lovely." Rose stated.

"Amazing." Shugo chipped.

"I want to do that too." Yuji piped.

The crêpe was finished but, of course they`d need to decorate it.

Hanabusa had made some roses, of course. Kashino had some chocolate structure. Andou wasn`t really the type for all the decorations and what not. Lemon used, what else? Lemons. Kana-Chan piped on extra cream and Ichigo made a centerpiece out of strawberries.

Once the crêpe was all decorated and all, it practically sparkled and shine as they looked on their work.

The children `oohed` and `ahhed` at the sight of the amazing art, wishing they could make something as beautiful as that.

"Well, let`s dig in then." Kashino said, about to cut the gorgeous crêpe.

"Wait, it`s so beautiful, do we really need to eat it?" Yuji asked sadly, making Kashino and the rest laugh, he sounded just like Ichigo.

"After they`d finally convinced Yuji to eat the crêpe, everyone sat down to eat.

Yuji put his hands together in front of him, "Arigotou atakimas-u*!"

"Arigtou atakimas-u!" Everyone repeated, digging into the delicious creation.

As soon as the dish made contact with his taste-buds, Yuji was in complete bliss.

"Haaaaa~! So yummy! It`s like I`m in a land of different flavors, and tasting every one at one time. Amazing!" Yuji sighed, as he went into dream scape.

*Dream-scape*

_Yuji flew around the amazing sweets land, taking in all the sights it had to offer, soon a crêpe fell towards him. Yuji took a bite of the crêpe and many different flavors danced around him, it was magical._

"Ahhhhh~" Yuji laughed to himself.

Ichigo sweat-dropped, it was like watching herself eat.

Rose ate a forkful of the delicacy savoring the taste. She too was in a dream-like state when she ate it.

*Dream-scape*

_Rose was walking in a beautiful castle, with lights and marble all around, she herself was in a gorgeous gown of silk. They had a butler who walked up and placed a crêpe in her hands, as she took a bite everything else in the room was unneeded, nothing could be more beautiful than the taste of this crêpe._

"Shugo tried it as well, falling in love with the flavor.

*Dream-scape*

_Shugo was walking through a tropical island paradise, with lush greens and beautiful flowers, everything seemed to sparkle. He came across a delicious crêpe and took a bite, as soon as he did an island breeze blew and he in complete bliss.  
><em>

All three children opened their eyes, declaring in unison,

"I WANT TO BE A PATISSIER!

* * *

><p>*Ending theme*<p>

_It`s still not done but it will be soon, it will taste delicious with tea in the afternoon. I have to find the perfect recipe, to bake my sweet dream~_

_*instrumental*_

_I`ve set the timer just so, but no matter how much I wait it just won`t go. I have to let it cook all the way through, but I want to see it for a second or two. _

_*Instrumental*_

_Hurry, hurry, bake up beautiful and bright, I`ll check the temperature every night. Hoping and wishing one day the timer will ring, letting me know, I`ve baked my dream~_

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen nasai* Means `I`m sorry` in japanese.<strong>

**Arigotou Atakimas-u* Means `Thank you for the food` in japanese.**

**Daijobu* Means `Are you okay?` In japanese.**

**Ohai* Means `Morning`in japanese.**

**Ohaiyo atakimas* Means `Good morning` in japanese.**

**Eh-te-te-te-te* Is how most japanese animes say `ow`**

**Oni-Tan* Means `big brother` in japanese.**

* * *

><p><strong>Commercial break, is what I`ll be calling my author`s notes, clever right? I hope you guys liked the first episode of Yumeiro Patissiere: New Flavor, and if I get good feedback, you`ll be seeing episode two soon. Also, I made up both theme songs for the "Show" Did you like them? Were they good? Please review, it means a lot more than you think to me.<strong>

_**Next time on "Yumeiro Patissiere: New Flavor"...**_

_** Ep. 2 "A sweets spirit?"**_


	2. Ep 2: Sweets spirit?

Yumeiro Patissiere: New Flavor. Ep. 2 "Sweets Spirit?"

Summary: The kids are very gifted with baking, especially with their parents help, they have talent, so much talent that they catch the eyes of some certain fairy-like friends.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, the OCs and the concept for "New Flavor, but alas, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.:(**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day, and for once Yuji was happy to get out of bed, today was the day he and his friends would take their first step into becoming real patissiers. Yuji hopped out of bed, going into the bathroom to get ready.<p>

Yuji brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed.

I wonder if I`ll be any good, what if I`m terrible and I make Mama and Papa angry. What will I do then? Yuji dreaded, having second thoughts about this plan. He was about to call everything off, when the doorbell rang, signaling it was too late to back down.

Yuji slowly walked down the stairs, not because he was hesitant but because he didn`t want a repeat of the last time. Yuji was almost to the bottom when...

"Yuji! Everyone`s here now!" Ichigo yelled up to the boy, making him jump and, what else? Fall down the stairs.

"Oi, Yuji. I told you to be more careful." Kashino scolded, Yuji just closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, the stairs had won again.

Yuji shook off his self-pity, as it was time to greet his friends.

_*Theme song*_

_Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy! I will try my best and do all I can, it`s not as easy as it seems, I won`t let anyone take my dream~!_

_ Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy! All it needs is a little time. Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, I won`t stop until it`s mine~ _

_ *instrumental*_

_ I`ll find my recipe and my style, even if it takes awhile, I`ll try and try and try again~_

_ Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, I can`t stop until I win! Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, this is where my dream, begins~_

*_End song*_

* * *

><p>Yuji ran towards the front of the shop, happy to find all his friends waiting for him.<p>

*Theme song*

"Ohai! Are you all excited?" Yuji greeted enthusiastically. Shugo and Rose nodded in response.

"Ahhhhh~ They remind me of me when I was that age." Hana-Kun sighed to himself, making the rest of the adults sweat-drop.

Kashino led them to the kitchen, the elders of the groups decided before that they would take turns teaching the children their own special skills, starting with Ichigo.

Ichigo started her "class" by asking simple questions that would determine how far along the kids were already.

"Ne, okay, who can tell me what you`d need for a basic cake?" Ichigo asked kindly, sounding very much like a kinder-garden teacher. The kids thought for a second before Yuji raised his hand.

"Etto*, you`d need flour, eggs, water, milk, butter and some kind of flavoring. I think." Yuji both confidently and unsure.

Ichigo beamed, so he had paid attention to she and Kashino.

"Very good Yuji." She praised, "Now, who knows the difference between brown sugar and white sugar?"

This time it was Shugo who raised his hand. "White sugar is plain sugar cane, while brown sugar has molasses in it, which gives it it`s brown color." He said intuitively.

Ichigo blinked, these children knew a whole lot more than she had when she started.

Next up was Andou`s `class`.

Andou was much more intelligent when teaching the children, referring to the science behind baking instead of the ingredients themselves.

"Okay so, when you mix water, flour, sugar and a bit of salt, what do you get?" Andou asked kindly.

Rose raised her hand first, "Um... The basic recipe for dough?"

Andou smiled, "Yes that`s right Rose-Chan."

"Alright, now what happens when you use, highly ground mill, glucose and fructose mixture, H20 and sodium chloride?" Andou asked indifferently, wondering what the children`s reactions would be.

Yuji raised his hand boredly, having learned this from his father. "You get the same recipe as before, you only used technical terms to describe the ingredients." He said, shocking everyone in the room because Yuji was, a bit... slow.

Yuji noticed the staring and sweat-dropped. "Is it so hard to believe I pay attention?" He asked sulkily, he knew he wasn`t the brightest, but they didn`t he to be so shocked.

Hana-Kun`s class was... a bit unusual to say the least.

"Okay my pretties! Sweets are all about beauty! But, you can`t make beautiful sweets, unless you`re beautiful yourself." Hanabusa explained gracefully.

"Then how do you make beautiful sweets, Ugly-Senpai?" Yuji dead-panned, making Hana-Kun freeze, the man was so still he looked like a statue.

"U-u-u-ugly-S-senpai?" Hanabusa stuttered, having never been insulted on his looks before.

"Hai*." Yuji said, still lacking emotion.

"Little Yuji, I-i`m not ugly, I`m handsome." Hanabusa hoped Yuji just didn`t know what ugly meant.

"No, you`re ugly, Metro-Senpai." Yuji said, struggling to keep the smirk out of his voice.

The adults watched from the side-lines, ready to burst with laughter, especially Kashino, who had always wanted to say these things to Hana-Kun anyway.

"Y-yuji-Kun, do you know what ugly m-means." Hanabusa asked, on his knees now from shock.

"Mm, it means not pretty to look at, like you Ugly-Senpai." Yuji said sadistically, not showing a hint of compassion.

And with that, Hanabusa fainted, not able to take the torture, and everyone let out the laughter they were holding in.

No one noticed the brightly colored specs of light hovering over the window.

"Do you think they`ll do?"

"They seem smart enough, I suppose."

"We`ll have to wait and see everyone."

Last was Kashino`s class, and he wasn`t the type to go easy on people.

"Come on, you tired already?!" Kashino yelled, of course he`d choose stamina training.

The kids ran faster, trying to keep up with the fairly short man, why did being a patissier so hard?

They ran for over an hour before Kashino was satisfied. Once again, unusually colored lights floated over head.

"Oooh, I definitely want them for partners, can we?"

"I agree, their perfect."

"Oh alright, but I hope you guys know what we`re doing."

The kids immediately plopped onto the sofa, exhausted from the days events, honestly, how much did you need to know to make sweets?

"Man, who knew sweets making was so hard?" Shugo said to himself.

"It may be hard, but it`ll be worth it!"

Shugo turned to Yuji. "You really think so?" He asked hopefully, but Yuji just looked at him.

"Shugo, I did say anything." The younger buy said.

"Eh? Etto... nani*, was it you then, Kashino-senpai?" Shugo asked more confused than the last time.

"It wasn`t him, it was me!"

Shugo jerked around, "who said that?"

As soon as that was said, what looked to be a tiny girl with wings popped in front of his face.

"I said that." She told him haughtily.

Shugo blinked for a few seconds, then screamed.

Andou, Kashino, Lemon, Hanabusa and Ichigo were the only ones in the room who could see the little fairy, and they were shocked.

"What is he talking to?" Rose whispered, thinking Shugo had gone crazy.

"He`s talking to Pistachio!"

"What was that?" Rose-Chan cried, thinking it was a ghost or something.

"Not a that, M`lady, a him." Said well dressed boy, who was no bigger than her hands.

"Ahhhhh~ Kawaii*!" Rose gushed, stroking the tiny boy`s light blonde hair with her finger.

Now Yuji thought everyone was crazy.

"Aren`t you guys a little old for imaginary friends?" He asked sceptically, he`d grown out of that faze years ago.

"We`re not imaginary silly, we`re sweets spirits!" Said a tiny girl beside him, she was very happy to see him for some reason.

All the boys inched away from the little fairies, not wanting to touch the little freaks of nature.

"Don`t worry, we won`t hurt you, we want to help you." The only boy fairy said.

Vanilla, Chocolat, Caramel and Cafe peeked out for the pockets and hair of their partners, they were very surprised to see more sweets spirits.

"Sweets spirits? Isn`t that the story Mama and Papa told us about?" Yuji wondered.

"Yeah I remember, they said sweets spirits came to train new patissiers!" Rose realized.

"But wait, we only started today, don`t you want someone with more experience?" Shugo questioned.

The spirits looked from one to the other.

"It`s just you`re all really working hard to become patissiers and you`re young enough so we can train you." The boy fairy said.

"But where are our manners. I`m Pistachio, the one near the brown-haired boy (Yuji), is Cherry and the only boy is Chiffon." Said the green haired girl fairy.

Then all the fairies said in unison

"WE WILL BE YOUR NEW PARTNERS!"

*_Ending theme*_

_It`s still not done but it will be soon, it will taste delicious with tea in the afternoon. I have to find the perfect recipe, to bake my sweet dream~_

_*instrumental*_

_I`ve set the timer just so, but no matter how much I wait it just won`t go. I have to let it cook all the way through, but I want to see it for a second or two. _

_*Instrumental*_

_Hurry, hurry, bake up beautiful and bright, I`ll check the temperature every night. Hoping and wishing one day the timer will ring, letting me know, I`ve baked my dream~_

_*End song*****_

* * *

><p><strong>Etto* Is usually used to say `um` in animes.<br>**

**Nani* Means `what?` in japanese.**

**Hai* Means`yes` in japanese.**

*****Commercial break*****

**Well that concludes this episode of "Yumeiro Patissiere:New Flavor" I hope you enjoyed it and ! hope you`ll tune in next time too. Remeber your reviews fuel the creativity in me so please click the box below and send me your thoughts!**

**Also, I animated a short part from one of the "Scenes" Heres the link if you want to watch.**

** /d7rca1b**

_**Next time on "Yumeiro Patissiere: New Flavor"...**_

_** Ep. 3 "A new heiress?!"  
><strong>_


	3. Ep 3: A new heiress?

Yumeiro Patissiere: New Flavor. Ep. 3 "A new heiress?!"

Summary: While Yuji, Shugo and Rose are getting used to their new sweets spirits, a new guest comes to the shop, and she has her eyes on a certain cherry-loving boy. And her mother is no better, can Yuji stand her affectionate torment?

Yuji was asleep late on Sunday morning, he`d turned off his alarm clock and was sleeping peacefully. His new sweets spirit, Cherry, was not happy about his sleeping in, she was ready to make sweets and Yuji looked like he`d sleep all day if she let him, which she wasn`t.

"Ahhh~, Yuji wake up. Mou mou, you`re so lazy!" Cherry was shouting, but it went unheard by the sleeping child. Cherry huffed, honestly, did all humans sleep this long?

Yuji turned over, making Cherry brighten. "Mmmm, chocolate cake~" He said in his sleep, much to the sweets spirit`s dismay. Cherry gave up and fell to the floor, knowing it`d be quite awhile before Yuji would wake.

At the Satsuki house, things were going much smoother.

"Awwwhhh, ohai, Chiffon-Kun." Rose greeted happily, she and her spirit were close even if they`d met yesterday.

"Ohaiyo atakimas, my beautiful Rose-Chan." Chiffon replied gently, giving a little bow.

Rose giggled and got up from bed, going to the bathroom to doll herself up before the long day ahead, she would be training with their new spirits today.

At the Sennosuke house...

"Come on, chop-chop. Do you want to be late? Get up and get ready, we don`t have time for you to be so sluggish." Nagged Pistachio, flying around in circles above Shugo`s head.

Shugo groaned and looked at the clock.

6:17 blinked on the screen.

Shugo knew that the time to go was 9 o`clock. Shugo groaned once more, threw one of his smaller pillows at Pistachio, pulled his covers over his head and went back to sleep.

"Hey! Didn`t you hear? Get up!" The little fairy growled, though she was stubbornly ignored.

_*Theme song*_

_Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy! I will try my best and do all I can, it`s not as easy as it seems, I won`t let anyone take my dream~!_

_ Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy! All it needs is a little time. Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, I won`t stop until it`s mine~ _

_ *instrumental*_

_ I`ll find my recipe and my style, even if it takes awhile, I`ll try and try and try again~_

_ Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, I can`t stop until I win! Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, this is where my dream, begins~_

*_End song*_

* * *

><p>After Yuji finally decided to get up, he got dressed and went down to the kitchen, Cherry following close behind.<p>

"Come on Cherry-Chan, we`re almost there." Yuji encouraged, because by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, the spirit was completely exhausted.

Kashino looked up from his cookbook, and smiled softly at Yuji and his new friend. He was honestly proud that Yuji had enough potential to have a sweets spirit, but Kashino being Kashino, wouldn`t say what he thought.

Chocolat and Vanilla were about to say hello to their cute little nephew, having never been able to talk to him because he had no sweets spirit, but it was different now.

Yuji sat near his father, he was a real daddy`s boy, and Kashino liked it that way.

Ichigo was cooking pancakes with strawberries at the stove, she was smiling herself because Yuji and Cherry reminded her of Vanilla and her in their school days.

"Oooh, your mama is so pretty!" Cherry gushed innocently. Yuji beamed, happy his partner liked his parents.

Ichigo turned to smile at the young spirit as well, silently thanking her for the compliment.

"Oi, Ichigo, remember we have a new customer coming in today to place a big order, they didn`t say who they were on the phone but don`t screw this up." Kashino reminded, almost positive Ichigo would mess it up some kind of way.

Ichigo pouted, "Meanie Kashino, devil! I know what I`m doing!" Ichigo whined, Kashino just rolled his eyes at her childish behavior.

"Mama? Why is it so important to have the order right?" Yuji asked, putting a finger to the corner of his mouth.

"Your dad and I need the order to keep the shop running sweetie." His mother explained sweetly.

"Oh~, H-hai." Yuji said.

The youngest boy was going to say more, but his partner started pulling on his hair harshly. "Oi! Cherry, doska*?!" Yuji asked angrily.

"Come on partner! We have to make sweets!" Cherry begged, Yuji rolled his eyes at her.

"We`ve barely had breakfast." Yuji stated.

Chocolat, who had been waiting for an opening, flew up into Yuji face.

"Ah, n-nani?" The boy yelled.

Vanilla, not one to let Chocolat have the spotlight to herself, flew over as well, bumping the black-haired fairy out of the way.

"Oh, there are more of you?" Yuji asked dubiously.

Chcolat flipped her hair and put a hand on her hip.

"That`s right, I was your father`s sweets spirit." Chocolat boasted, puffing out her chest. Vanilla stole the spotlight once more, standing even taller than Chocolat had.

"And I, was your mother`s sweets spirit!" The blonde fairy declared.

"Yeah, and you see how she turned out." Chocolat added sarcastically.

Vanilla turned red at this, and she drew her spoon to fight the haughty spirit.

Kashino had been watching the whole thing and he stopped them before thing got out of hand.

"Oi, is that what you want your first impression to look like?" It sounded more like a statement than a question though.

"Ah~ Kawaii~ The chocolate one is so pretty!" Yuji gushed, Cherry nodded along with him.

Chocolat blushed at the compliments, flatter by their impression of her looks. "Hey Kashino, your kid`s got taste!" She told her partner.

Vanilla huffed, why hadn`t she received a compliment? She was far prettier than that chocolate devil.

"What about me?" A hurt Vanilla asked. Yuji took her in her hands and brought her to his face.

"You look like a vanilla angel." He said, smiling and closing his eyes in a swift motion. He also tilted his head a bit.

Now Vanilla was blushing, she was quite happy with the remark. It was much better than Chocolat`s, that was for sure.

Now Cherry was upset too.

"And me?" She asked timidly, Yuji turned to her with a heart-melting smile.

"You look lovely too, Saruka*." He told her sincerely.

All the girls blushed and gave Yuji a kiss, Chocolat on his left cheek, Vanilla on his right and Cherry on his forehead.

Yuji blushed like mad, though they were only fairies, he shouldn`t be embarrassed but he was.

Kashino chuckled, it was Yuji`s own fault for charming them so.

"Yuji! Sweets, now!" Cherry whined, pulling at the boy`s hair once more, Yuji was about to deny her, but just then, the door to the shop opened and some annoying laughter could be heard.

Kashino looked like he`d drop dead right there, it couldn`t be her, it just couldn`t be! There was no way she was their special client.

Ichigo froze, only one person could laugh like that, and with that person came...

"OH, MAI, GAWD! THIS SHOP IS AMAZING!" Said a japanese voice with an american accent.

"Oh no, not him." Ichigo begged, Kashino was doing the same thing and Yuji was just confused.

Kashino, Ichigo and Yuji went to the front, Kashino and Ichigo preparing themselves for the awful greeting they`d receive.

Once they arrived, they were unhappily surprised that Koshiro-Senpai and Johnny were at the doorway.

As soon as Koshiro saw Kashino, her eyes went from red to heart shapes and she ran over to him, forgetting Ichigo even existed.

"Oh~ Maa-Kun! It`s been ages, but I`ve finally found you again!" Miya said in her annoying accent.

Johnny turned to Ichigo and swept her off her feet, literally, she was in his arms.

"ICH-I-GO!" He yelled with an american star pattern behind him. Kashino wrenched himself away from Miya, went over to Johnny and bat him in the back of the head.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Kashino yelled, pulling Ichigo close to him. Yuji simply watched from the sidelines, wondering why these crazy people were in his home.

Both Johnny and Miya froze at the word "Wife". "M-maa-Kun? You aren`t serious are you?" Koshiro-Senpai asked nervously, not wanting to believe the statement.

"I`m certainly not, we`ve been married for 13 years." Kashino growled, hoping they`d get the message and leave.

Koshiro smiled slyly. "Maybe I could show you who you`re meant to be with, Maa-Kun~" She said flirtatiously, batting her eyes.

"The same for you, Ichigo" Johnny said in the same tone as his cousin.

Yuji decided it was time he found out who these people were, so he went up to them.

"Oi, who are you!?" Yuji asked loudly, since they weren`t paying much attention to him.

Johnny and Miya turned to see what looked to be a mix of Ichigo and Kashino.

"Eh? Whose this little guy?" Johnny asked dumbly, Miya nodded.

"That "Little guy" Is our _son_." Ichigo said, putting force in "Son".

"S-s-s-SON!" Miya and Johnny said together, absolutely devastated at the news,

"Yes, son." Kashino assured harshly.

As Miya was about to ask questions, a little girl with roughly the same hair-style as her came in.

"Mistress Miya? What`s going on?" Asked the girl.

"Oh, Miku-Chan. Miya is jusy having a chat with Kashino-Kun." Koshiro-senpai said gently.

Miku gasped, "The real Kashino-Senpai!?" She said as she jumped around Kashino`s legs. "Mistress has told me so much about you!"

Yuji blinked at the girl and shuddered, something wasn`t right about her.

Miku saw Yuji and stopped. "Whose that?" She asked.

"That`s my son, Yuji." Kashino said.

Miku`s eyes lit up. "You have a son! Now I can marry him and I`ll be related to the Kashino-senpai!" The mini-heiress declared, running and hugging poor Yuji senseless.

"Whose the mini?" Ichigo asked Miya.

"That is my apprentice, Miku. She is my prodigy and she`ll be the one to take over my empire! OH-OH-OH-OH!" Miya boasted, putting her hand to her mouth as she laughed.

"Oh great, another heiress." Kashino said sarcastically.

Yuji finally wormed away from the new heiress, and ran behind his father`s legs for protection.

"ALRIGHT! ANYONE WHO DOESN`T LIVE HERE, GET OUT!" Kashino yelled at the tops of his lungs.

"But what about my ord-"

"OUT!"

After the terrible trio had left, there was peace, but something told Yuji this wasn`t the last he`d be seeing of Miku, the new heiress.

* * *

><p>*<em>Ending theme*<em>

_It`s still not done but it will be soon, it will taste delicious with tea in the afternoon. I have to find the perfect recipe, to bake my sweet dream~_

_*instrumental*_

_I`ve set the timer just so, but no matter how much I wait it just won`t go. I have to let it cook all the way through, but I want to see it for a second or two. _

_*Instrumental*_

_Hurry, hurry, bake up beautiful and bright, I`ll check the temperature every night. Hoping and wishing one day the timer will ring, letting me know, I`ve baked my dream~_

_*End song*****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doska* Means `what are you doing` in japanese.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like Miya and Johnny won`t be giving up on Ichigo and Kashino anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed this episode and look forward to the new one. Read and review and post the new episode.<br>**

_**Next time on "Yumeiro Patissiere: New Flavor"...**_

_**Ep. 4 "Helping out at the butler cafe!"**_


	4. Ep 4: Helping out at the butler cafe

Yumeiro Patissiere: New Flavor. Ep. 4 "Helping out at the butler café!"

Summary: When Hanabusa`s cafe workers call in either sick or busy, he needs the help of two unknowingly handsome boys, named Yuji and Shugo, they will be part of a new promotion at his shop, "Boy Lolita type Tuesday". The boys under go training and various tests, and the customers they get will put that training to it`s limits.

Hanabusa was on his cell phone, looking solemn as he listened to the person on the other line.

"Ah, h-hai. I completely understand, it can`t be helped. Ja*" Hana-kun replied, sighing after he`d hung up.

Lemon-chan was standing behind him with her hands clasped.

"What did he say?" She asked eagerly.

Hanabusa shook his head, sighing once more.

"There`s only two people we can turn to for this, and something tells me they won`t be very willing." He said despairingly, putting a hand to his chin dramatically.

_Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy! I will try my best and do all I can, it`s not as easy as it seems, I won`t let anyone take my dream~!_

_Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy! All it needs is a little time. Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, I won`t stop until it`s mine~ _

_*instrumental*_

_I`ll find my recipe and my style, even if it takes awhile, I`ll try and try and try again~_

_Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffy, I can`t stop until I win! Yummy, tasty, sweet and fluffly, this is where my dream, begins~_

_*End song*_

* * *

><p>Yuji Shugo and Rose were outside of the shop, Le Reve Couleur. Andou and Kana had come to visit for awhile as they were taking a small break from their shop. Hanabusa and Lemon had dropped Rose off earlier that day, declaring that they had business to attend to at the café and they didn`t want Rose to be bored.<p>

"Oi, Shugo, Shugo. Pass it over!" Rose said laughingly, referring to the over-sized ball she, Yuji and Shugo had been throwing around.

"Hai~!" The eldest boy replied tossing the ball back to Rose.

Yuji was chasing Rose for the ball, she wouldn`t give it to him though. Because he was "A meanie devil, and he didn`t deserve the ball." Shugo watched his younger "Siblings" in amusement, those two were always at each others throats.

Yuji was about to snatch the ball from Rose, but they all heard their names being called, and the game was forgotten as they went inside.

Rose`s eyes lit up when she saw her parents, though they only been apart for a few hours.

"Daddy~!" She yelled, running towards him. Hana picked her up and spun her round when she was close enough, they were an illustration of the perfect father-daughter relationship.

"Yuji, you know how to talk to girls?" Kashino asked bluntly, making Yuji blush.

"Etto, I guess. I`ve never done it extensively but, I have a pretty good idea. Nani?" Yuji answered respectively, he normally sounded like this when answering his father`s questions.

Hanabusa finally stopped twirling Rose long enough to explain himself.

"Boys? You like helping, don`t you?" He asked them kindly, buttering them up for the request.

"Cut the act. What do you want?" Yuji dead-panned, Hana swore, this boy just didn`t like him.

Hana sighed, this wouldn`t go over well. "I need you two to work at my butler café today, all my workers are sick and busy. I really need help, I`ll even turn it into a promotion, "Boy lolita type Tuesday" Everyone will love it.

Yuji raised his brow. "Aren`t most of your clients adult females? What interest would they have in two 13-year-old boys?

"Ah~ That`s the beauty of it! You see, while some girls prefer the older guys, others love the fact that adorably handsome little boys are giving them tea and compliments. It`s a lady thing I guess." Hanabusa explained, flicking his hair away from his face.

"I`ll help you Hana-Senpai!" Shugo volunteered, alway one to help.

Yuji wasn`t like Shugo though, if he didn`t like it, he didn`t do it. And this was one of those cases.

"No." He said simply, no room for arguments.

"Huh~? Buy, but Yuji! What if the shop closes because you didn`t help?" Rose jumped in.

Yuji rolled his eyes, honestly this girl was too dramatic for her own good.

"I said no." He repeated.

"P-please, please Yuu-Kun~" Rose sniffled, pouted and looking up at him, since he was a little bit taller than she.

Yuji rolled his eyes, surely she didn`t expect this to work.

"You`ll do it, right?" Kashino asked, or more ordered really.

"Yes dad." Was Yuji`s automatic reply. Yuji cursed in his head, now he had to do all this stuff.

Hana-kun`s eyes sparkled, he clasped his hands and said, "Oh wonderful my dear, let us begin training~!"

The group arrived at the butler cafe, Elegance. Yuji trudged reluctantly after them, mumbling angrily about his situation.

"Well let`s get this over with." Yuji said, but he was stopped by Rose.

"You can expect to work in that, you need formal attire." The green-haired girl said regally.

Yuji was about to protest, but Cherry spoke up.

"Oooh ooh, let me, let me. Prettyennu change! Fantastic card! Dress up~!" Cherry said loudly, as soon as the words left her mouth a human sized card appeared in front of Yuji, shocking him greatly.

Yuji blinked, "What now?"

Pistachio rolled her eyes at the lack of sweets spirit knowledge. "You step trough the card silly." She huffed.

Yuji blinked again but did as he was told, as he stepped through his clothes became a dark cherry red tuxedo and black dress shoes.

Yuji didn`t notice the change until he looked down, he saw his clothes had changed. "Eh~! NANI!?" He yelled finally.

Ichigo fawned over the outfit. "Mou, mou, don`t you look like a handsome little boy~!" She gushed, pinching and pulling at Yuji cheeks.

"Oi, mama, quit that!" Yuji complained.

Kashino just chuckled, he was lucky to have such a wonderful family.

"Oh my, what a handsome one you are, you`ll be a hit with the girls!" Hanabusa squealed.

Yuji pulled at his suit, it wasn`t comfortable by any means.

"Now on to the training!" The green-haired man yelled.

Yuji looked infuriated, "WHY DOESN`T SHUGO HAVE OF THESE DANG MONKEY SUITS!?" The boy screamed, flailing his arms madly.

"Oh sorry Yuji, I`m helping in the kitchen, I won`t be out there." Shugo said kindly.

Everyone laughed, save for Yuji, at the terrible arrangement.

"Okay Yuji, now pick up the tray and give me the cupcake." Hana-kun instructed.

Yuji dutifully did as he was told.

"And that`s all there is to it." Hanabusa said after finishing the cupcake. Yuji blinked and promptly fell to the floor anime-style.

With "Training" done, it was time to open the shop, all females came rushing in.

Yuji gulped as he saw all the girls, his was going to be tough.

Hana gave him a little shove in the direction of a girl.

The girl looked up and smiled, waiting for Yuji to say something.

"Ahem, what would you like this evening madame. Would you like dessert or would you like... *A-ta-ahi~!" Yuji said smoothly, shocking everyone in the doorway of the kitchen.

The girl giggled like crazy at the suave boy, saying she`d like a Mont Blanc.

"Right away miss." Yuji said with a smile to die for, roses covered the background of him.

"Jeeeeeeee~"

"Hey everyone she said she wants a Mont Blanc an- What?" Yuji asked as everyone was staring hard at him.

"Where`d you learn to talk to ladies, I can`t do that and I`m older than you." Shugo said.

"Oh that, I just said stuff that I saw on shoujo manga." Yuji replied with a wave of his hand.

Kashino raised a brow, "When did you watch shoujo manga?" He inquired, kids weren`t supposed to know what Shoujo even was.

"I lost the remote once and it just came on, so I just watched."

"Never-the-less, you really are good at talking to girls, I can only wonder where you get your charm." Hanabusa said pointedly at Kashino.

Yuji continoued charming the girls of the shop with his wit, Rose decided she`d use it to her advantage.

"Yes how can I hel-" Yuji started but stopped when he saw it was rose.

"Yes I`d like a Milie crêpe please." Rose said in a silky tone, "Oh, and I`d also like *O-to-shi~" She purred, Yuji blushed like crazy, sputtering about how he was only joking when he said they could order him and she was being weird.

Rose finally couldn`t hold it anymore and burst into laughter. "I was kidding Yuu-sama!"

Yuji groaned and left to take the other girls orders.

Rose still sat in her chair, her laughter having died down. "Yeah, I was only kidding." She said laughingly.

Later it was time to close and all the girls gathered near the entrance.

"So ladies, what was the sweetest thing you had today?" Ichigo asked.

The girls put their fingers to their chins and hummed. Then all in unison they turned to Yuji, who was standing near Kashino.

"YUJI-SAMA~!" they all giggled, Yuji`s face filled with red color, rivaling that of his suit.

""Now, let`s give Yuji a kiss for all his hard work." Andou said slyly.

One by one all the girls kissed Yuji`s cheek, making him redder and redder by the minute. Even Rose came up behind and kissed his cheek, that was the last straw and Yuji bled-out and fell to the floor. Every guest and resident in the room laughed.

* * *

><p><em>It`s still not done but it will be soon, it will taste delicious with tea in the afternoon. I have to find the perfect recipe, to bake my sweet dream~<em>

_*instrumental*_

_I`ve set the timer just so, but no matter how much I wait it just won`t go. I have to let it cook all the way through, but I want to see it for a second or two. _

_*Instrumental*_

_Hurry, hurry, bake up beautiful and bright, I`ll check the temperature every night. Hoping and wishing one day the timer will ring, letting me know, I`ve baked my dream~_

* * *

><p><strong>Ja* Means `bye` in japanese, it can also mean other things but bye is what it meant in this story.<br>**

**Finally done, since school will be starting soon I won`t be updating much if at all. But, I`ll do my best to write as much as possible. Til` the next episode~!**

_**Next time on Yumeiro Patissier: New Flavor...**_

_** Ep. 5 "A sweets festival!"  
><strong>_


	5. Ep 5: Preparing for the Sweets Festival!

Kashino awoke to the banging of pots and pans, groaning softly as he propped himself up. It must be Ichigo. Kashino thought, but upon further inspection, he realized his brunette wife was still snuggled securely against his side. Kashino smiled softly as Ichigo sighed in her sleep, until realization hit him like a brick. If Ichigo is here, whose in the kitchen!? Kashino screamed in his head.

A loud crash startled Ichigo awake, she jumped up quickly, sending a still sleeping Vanilla flying to the foot of the bed.

"Kashi-kun! what was that!?" Ichigo cried, using her private pet name for Kashino.

Kashino shook his head, "I don`t know, but I`m going to find out." He declared, jumping out of bed, still wearing his worn, light green, striped pjamas. Ichigo nodded, along with Vanilla, who had come out of her dazed, sleepy state. She didn`t even stir when she was flung. Chocolat slept soundly through it all.

Kashino, Ichigo and Vanilla ran to the kitchen, Kashino armed with an umbrella to potentially protect Ichigo.

Kashino stopped near the door and listened, Ichigo followed suit, and Vanilla hid in Ichigo`s long tresses.

"Oi! You`re stirring too fast! Slow down, the chocolate didn`t do anything to you... did it?" Asked a small, girlish voice.

"I am trying, this chocolate is being difficult!" Yelled a stubborn, boyish voice back.

Ichigo pushed the door open curiously, a smile gracing her face as she saw the scene. She beckoned Kashino to look as well.

In the professional kitchen, their bad-tempered son and his sweet spirit, Cherry, were there, making what looked to be an amateur chocolate cake roll. The filling and cake were uneven, it was burnt in some places and the chocolate had not been tempered at all. Despite this, Kashino and Ichigo still had proud smiles on their faces.

"Sweet festival?" Ichigo questioned, the family seated at the breakfast table.

"Un, the St. Marie academy is holding it to recruit more members." Yuji informed, his mouth full of french toast, his favorite breakfast.

Cherry bobbed her head along with the brunette`s speech, her face stuffed with her own toast.

"Sohka*, are you going to enter?" Kashino, he secretly hoped Yuji would, he`d love for his son to attend St. Marie, but didn`t say so aloud, not wanting to pressure him like his parents did to him.

"Of course! I really want to attend there, that`s why e and Cherry were practicing... we still have a lot of work..." Yuji sulked a little, but brightened a second later, "Demo*, if we keep trying, I know we`ll get it!"

Ichigo smiled fondly at his enthusiasm.

Later, after school, Yuji, Shugo and Rose were brainstorming in the kitchen of the Sennosuke residence, their parents were itching to help, but knew their children needed to learn on their own.

"Alright, first order of business! What does everyone plan on making?" Shugo asked professionally, looking from Yuji, to Rose, and their sweets spirits, Cherry and Chiffon.

"Me and Chiffon-kun were thinking of lemon mont blanc." Rose state poshly, flipping her hair for added effect. Chiffon nodded proudly behind her.

"Hmph, well, me and Shugo planned on making assorted mochi." Pistachio told them smugly, not willing to be out-done. Chiffon just turned his head and scoffed.

"Mou mou, be nice you two. Yuji, what about you?" Shugo cut in, stopping the bickering fairies.

"Ah, well we wanted to make a sour cherry, chocolate cake roll... Demo ii*, it didn`t turn out very well..." Yuji said, lacking his normal confidence. Cherry noticed this and pipped up,

"We`ll get it Yuu-kun! All we need is more practice!" She assured him, making him smile the slightest bit.

"Well sitting around like royalty won`t get the job done. Let us get to work!" Chiffon announced. everyone nodded and went to the counters.

Yuji struggled with the cherry reduction drizzle, but Cherry only rushed him with her animate instructions and gestures, much to Yuji`s dismay.

Rose and Chiffon worked in perfect sync, but unfortunately, their flavors clashed, Rose liked one `lovely` flavor, whilst Chiffon liked another, so they`d just mix them together, confident that two beautiful flavors would make an even more beautiful one.

Shugo tried his best when making the mochi, but Pistachio always yelled something that he wasn`t doing correctly, pressuring him into more mistakes.

By the time the young bakers were finished, the kitchen was wrecked and it smelled of a baked catastrophe.

Yuji, Rose and Shugo looked at their "creations"

"It doesn`t look edible. At. All." Yuji frowned, looking at his monstrous cake roll. It had somehow baked over the sides of the pan, and deflated in the middle, leaving a smash log in it`s place.

Yuji tasted it slowly... and his face turned blue at the taste.

"Ack! So bitter!" Yuji cried, gulping down some water from a measuring cup. The cherry reduction was as bitter as black coffee, other than the fact that it had burned a bit. The cake would have been perfect without the bitter reduction.

"It can`t be that bad!" Cherry scolded, taking a huge bite, before stiffening and falling from the air.

"Eh~! Cherry-san, breath!" Yuji screeched, pushing the tiny girl`s stomach with his finger.

Rose looked at her mont blanc, it was perfect at every angle. She tasted it and froze.

"Oh goodness it`s vile!" The green-haired girl screamed, gagging slightly. Chiffon backed away slowly, not wanted to taste the terrible treat. The mont blanc itself was good, nice texture and ver light. But the flavor was horrid, an unspoken rule was made never to mix lemon and salted peanuts.

Shugo`s mochi was actually okay, not good, but not bad either. But to Pistachio, it was terrible.

"Did you even try!? Honestly, show some effort, you think you`ll get into St. Marie with these!?" She scolded harshly, making Shugo sigh in disappointment.

Their parents walked into the scene to see three discouraged children and three confused sweets spirits.

"Alright, what happened?" Hanabusa inquired.

The kids explained each of their dishes and how they went wrong, whilst their sweets spirits excused themselves.

"Yuji, Cherry, did you even try to take your time with the reduction?" Ichigo asked knowingly. The two lowered their heads and shook them.

"I-I guess I shouldn`t have rushed Yuji into finishing it so soon." Cheery admitted, but Yuji intervened.

"Ei, I had too much pride to tell you I didn`t understand, it was my fault." Cherry smiled and hugged his cheek, making him chuckle. Ichigo smiled at the mended team.

"And Pistachio-chan, did you even bother telling Shugo what he was doing right?" Asked a shy Caramel. Pistachio looked over at Shugo apologetically, and hunched her shoulders.

"N-no, gomen ne, Shugo, your mochi wasn`t even bad. Just because it wasn`t perfect, didn`t give me the right to insult you." Pistachio apologised, pouting.

"Daijobu, I`ll have to learn to work under pressure some time." Shugo dismissed, the green-haired fairy smiled, she was lucky she had a partner like him.

"Finally, Chiffon, I understand the want to help, but you`re not the chef, Rose is. Okay?" Chocolate condescended.

"Hai, Chocolat-sempai." Chiffon blushed, embarrassed.

"Alright then, well surely you`ll give it another go then." Andou encouraged. The bakers looked from one to the other and smiled.

"HAI!" They chorused.

Yuji still struggled with the drizzle, but this time he asked Cherry for help, albeit shyly. And she happily obliged, detailing each step carefully.

Shugo made his mochi precisely, his elbowing accidentally spilling some flour.

"Ugh, why can`t yo-!" Pistachio started, stopping as Shugo cringed. "I mean... just be more careful, you`re doing great." That made Shugo smile.

Rose found a good vanilla and asked Chiffon if she should use it.

"It`s your dish, Rose-sama, make whatever you like... Demo... the vanilla would be good with the lemon, just a suggestion." Chiffon replied, unable to leave out his two cents. Rose giggled and poured in some of the flavoring.

After the second try, the sweets looked near professional. Sparkling and gleaming as everyone admired them.

Yuji went to test the second cake roll, steeling himself for a disgusting taste. He was pleasantly surprised when everything blended wonderfully on his tounge. Not bad for a beginner.

Rose tried her mont blanc hesitantly, relieved when she was greeted with the fresh taste of lemon and the warmth of the added vanilla.

Shugo retried his mochi, a little sticky, but still delicious.

"Now it`s our turn!" The sweets spirits declared. waving their utensils until a postcard of the sweets they`d helped with appeared.

"Eeeeh, our first sweets cards~!" Cherry cheered to herself. The other two sweat-dropped.

"It`s not that big of a deal." The other fairies murmured.

The queen caught another sweets card, and smiled softly.

"Yuji... you have quite the story to tell..." She said cryptically, as if knowing it herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sohka* means "oh" or "okay" in japanese.<strong>

**Demo or Demo Ii* Both mean "but" in japanese.**

* * *

><p><strong>**COMMERCIAL BREAK**<strong>

**Sorry guys, I didn`t do the them song this time... bu-  
><strong>

*****ATTENTION! ATTENTION*****

**There has been report of a horrible author, she has been accused of publishing a story and promising to update, not only was this promise broken, but this story was left for weeks on end, without so much as an AN.**

**If you find this author, please alert the authorities.  
><strong>

**Aw crap... look I`m sorry... don`t call the fuzz, I`m beggin` ya! LOL, JK.**

**But seriously, sorry for not updating, I just haven`t felt inspired lately, I know, lame excuse. Anyway, I won`t give up on this story, it`ll just have really slow updates, `til next time~!**

_**Next time on: YUmeiro Patissiere: New Flavor...**_

_** Episode 6: "He who eats sweets."**_


End file.
